Le Beau Loup
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: When Bella Black, Jacob's cousin, comes back to La Push, Sam imprints on her. But everyone is scared to tell her about werewolves because she's had a bad run in with mythical creatures. So what happened when she finds out herself? Is she really human?
1. Preface

Preface

No longer just a nightmare, the line of black advanced on us through the icy mist stirred up by their feet.

'We're going to die' I thought in panic. I was desperate for my love I guarded, but even to think of that was a lapse in attention I could not afford.

They ghosted closer, their dark robes billowing slightly with the movement. I saw their hands curl into bone-coloured claws. They drifted apart, angling to come at us from all sides. We were out numbered. It was over.

_And then, like a burst of light, the whole scene was different._

Yet nothing changed- the Volturi and the newborns still stalked towards us, poised to kill and take. All that really changed was how the picture looked to me. Suddenly, I was hungry for it. I wanted them to charge. The panic changed to desire as I slowly raised my hand, fingers out stretched, a smile on my face, and words I did not understand flowed from my mouth to the oncoming storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Le Beau Loup**

**Summary: When Bella Black, Jacob's cousin, comes back to La Push, Sam imprints on her. But everyone is scared to tell her about werewolves because she's had a bad run in with mythical creatures. So what happened when she finds out herself? Is she really human?**

_The Quileteutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are still, but we never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors._

_In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich with fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them._

Chapter 1

The Wolf Boys

Bella had just got off the plane when she heard several people yell "BELLA!" She looked towards the noise and saw her dad Charlie and her old friends Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah.

"OH...MY...GOD! Your here" she squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. Leah was the first to meet her. She jumped into her arms and almost strangled her. Of course, Bella almost strangled her but that was beside the point.

"I've missed you loads, Belly-boo!" Leah squealed. Bella laughed.

"I've missed you too, Lee-Lee" she replied, grinning. Then, of course, the girls were bombarded by the huge figures of the boys.

"Jesus!" Bella exclaimed as they all stepped back. "What the HELL have they been feeding you guys?"

"What do you mean, Bells?" asked Seth, confused.

"One, your all so bloody hot! And two, you've grown about 20 feet tall since the last time I saw you" Bella exclaimed.

They all grinned at her in a mystical sort of way.

"Well, of course, we would have grown even taller if we were still eating your famous cooking" said Paul hopefully.

"Mmmm" said Bella, pretending to think about it. They all pouted at her. "Oh fine, I'll cook when I get back but I might have to do some shopping to get everything."

"YEAH!" the boys and Leah shouted before running to the car with Charlie and Bella just behind them, laughing their heads off.

When they finally got back to the house, Bella went immediately went into the kitchen and saw what they had in the fridge. She then decided to make her famous lasagne.

"Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Sue and Sam are coming around so make sure you have enough for them to" Charlie called to her from the living.

"Sure, dad" she called back. She wasn't allowed to call him 'Charlie' to his face.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Charlie opened it. Bella distinctly knew that it was Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Sue and Sam. She hadn't met Sam before and wondered what he was like. She wasn't sure if she liked him because he broke Leah's heart.

"Mmmm, something smells good, Bells" came a gruff voice that Bella recognised instantly.

"Uncle Billy!" she shouted and hugged him tightly. Billy chuckled and patted her on the back.

"This defiantly confirms our suspicion that you love Billy more than us" came another voice.

"Uncle Harry!" she exclaimed and jumped at him next.

Harry laughed and said "Hello sweety."

"Where's my hug?" asked none other than Old Quil.

"Uncle Quil!" she shouted and hugged, more delectably though.

"Heyya" he laughed. Bella laughed and turned to Sue.

"We can't leave you out of the hugs, can we now, Aunty Sue" she laughed and hugged her. Sue laughed to and hugged her back.

Bella stepped back and turned to see a man she hadn't seen before. But, once she looked at him, she couldn't look away. He was just... WOW. That didn't cover it. Just everything about him was just bloody perfect.

She shook her head, slightly dazed, and held out her hand politely. "Hello, you must be Sam Uley. I've heard so much about you" she said and he shook her hand. She felt a spark run from his hand to hers and up her arm to her heart. She let go but the spark still lingered, even when the connection was broken.

"Yeah, I am" he grinned a heart melting grin. Bella blushed and busied herself with finishing making the lasagne.

Once it was done, she set it on the table. Everyone was in the living room watching football. Well, at least that was what she _thought _they were watching anyway.

"Dinner" she shouted and the boys came rushing in. Bella laughed.

"Well, it's nice to know my food is loved" she murmured and everyone laughed. Wait; how on planet earth did they hear her when she was on the other side of the room? Ah well, she supposed they would explain later.

She noticed that some of the faces around the table she didn't recognised.

"Jake" she said, nudging him in the side "you do know I don't know everyone in this room."

Jake blushed.

"I'm Kim" said a girl sitting next to Jared in a cheerful but shy voice.

"Hello Kim" Bella smiled warmly which Kim returned. She noticed the look Jared gave her. Hmmm, was something going on there?

"I'm Rachel" said another girl. "You might remember me, I'm Jacob's sister."

Bella slapped her forehead with her hand and exclaimed "Oh my God! Rachel, how on planet earth could I forget you?"

"I honestly don't know" Rachel giggled.

"I'm Clara" came a small voice and Bella turned to a young girl that was by far the youngest in the room. She was probably about ten years old.

"Hey Clara, it's nice to meet you" Bella smiled.

"I'm Emily" said a girl.

"Ah, so this is the famous Emily that Embry has never stopped talking about in his emails to me" Bella grinned and Emily and Embry blushed a deep red. Everyone laughed at them.

"I'm Emma" said another girl on Seth's left.

"Heyya" Bella grinned. The girl grinned back.

"I reckon that's everyone" Jake murmured and nodded to himself before attacking his food. Bella laughed and began to eat her food to, only much slower than Jake.

Once everyone was finished, Bella got all the plates lined up on the counter and began to wash them up.

"Here, let me help" came a deep voice. Bella turned around and saw Sam leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face.

"Alright" said Bella, blushing madly now. Curse this stupid blush! "I'll wash up, you dry."

She handed him a tea-towel and they both got to work in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though.

"So..." said Sam, obviously trying to make a conversation. Bella laughed.

"So" she mocked him and he laughed to.

"Do you wanna go and see a movie tomorrow?" he asked. Bella blushed a deep red. This was like a dream come true.

"Sure, okay" she said casually. That's right, keep it cool. She was thankful that he didn't notice her blush as he was focussed on the floor.

"Really?" He sounded almost shocked. She grinned at him.

"Yes, really" she laughed. He blushed. Ahh that was the cutest blush she had ever seen.

_Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do bit remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was _the first Great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land._

_He and all his warriors left the ship- not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits to our harbor._

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review. Many thanks :D**


End file.
